Redemption
by ItalianPrincess92
Summary: Victor and Yuuri exchange paper gifts for their first anniversary.


**Inspired by Modern Family, Season 1, Episode 8, "Great Expectations."**

* * *

Starting from the morning after they returned home from their honeymoon, Yuuri got to work. He had less than a year to fold a thousand paper cranes, and while he only needed to complete three a day to meet his goal, the challenge was making sure he didn't fall behind.

While he and Victor were in Hasetsu for their wedding, Yuuri had bought the finest origami paper money could buy. Over one thousand delicate sheets in vibrant colors, all ready to be shaped into one of the most revered creatures in Japan. Yuuri had also purchased a spool of white thread and shiny, glass beads, which he would use to string the finished cranes together.

To make sure Victor didn't find out what he was planning, Yuuri worked when he was out of the apartment. Yuuri's only companion during that time was Makkachin, who sat dutifully at his side, watching him intently as Yuuri turned simple squares of paper into miniature pieces of art.

"Now, don't tell Vitya what I'm doing, okay?" Yuuri said with mock sternness. He tapped Makkachin's wet nose with the tip of his finger, receiving an understanding bark in response. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Eleven and half months later, on the morning of their anniversary, Yuuri woke early, rushing to the living room to hang the finished cranes. Arranging them in neat rows in front of the glass door that led out the balcony, the end visual created a rainbow curtain, with sunlight filtering through the sheer paper.

Yuuri then hurried back into the bedroom and sat at the edge of Victor's side of the bed, draping the upper half of his body over his sleeping husband.

"Vitya... rise and shine."

He brushed away the sweep of hair that fell over his left eye and stroked along his jawline with his other hand.

A light sleeper, Victor stirred at the gentle touch, his brow creasing for a moment before he opened his eyes, slowly blinking in the sight above him.

"Good morning," Yuuri whispered. "Happy anniversary."

Victor chuckled, the sound low and thick with drowsiness. He wound his arms around the back of Yuuri's neck, drawing him in closer and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Happy anniversary, my love," he murmured, his breath warm against Yuuri's skin. "You're up so early."

"I had to get your present ready," Yuuri explained. He carefully pulled Victor's arms away and sat up straight.

"Oh?" Victor propped himself up on his elbows, an eager twinkle in his eyes. "What is it?"

Standing, Yuuri held his hand out for Victor to take. He smiled. "Come with me."

Now wide awake, Victor tugged the blankets off and got to his feet. "Lead the way," he said, slipping his hand into Yuuri's.

"Close your eyes first," Yuuri said. "No peeking."

Yuuri waited until Victor did as he asked, and then guided him into the living room, positioning him in front of the display. Giving Victor's hand a squeeze, Yuuri took a deep breath. "Okay, open."

Victor gasped. "Yuuri..."

Stepping forward, Victor reached out and touched a delicate wing of one of the cranes.

"Oh, my God... These are gorgeous. Лапочка... Did you make all of these?"

"Yeah," he said, a hint of sheepishness in his tone. "I did them over the year; just a few a day. Right after we got back from Cancun."

Victor seemed mesmerized by the sheer number of origami figures before him, his expression a perfect mix of disbelief and awe.

"They look like swans," Victor said, marveling at the sharpness of each crease in the paper. "Are they?"

"They're cranes," Yuuri said. "Cranes are venerated in Japan and are believed to bring good fortune. A-Also, legend says that if you fold a thousand cranes, they will grant you a wish."

"My Yuuri." Victor turned to him and wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I love you so much. They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you."

"You still have to make a wish," Yuuri reminded him. He pulled back to look at him, his eyes blissfully fond.

Victor grasped Yuuri's hands, rubbing small circles into the backs of his hands with his thumbs. The corners of his mouth turned up into a besotted smile.

"I have you in my life," Victor said. He let go of one of Yuuri's hands in favor of cupping his cheek. "This first year as your husband has brought me a happiness that I never thought was attainable. What more could I possibly wish for?"

Yuuri smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He cradled the back of Victor's neck with his hand, gently scratching the fine hairs at his nape. "You're so cheesy," he said with the hint of a giggle. "But so sweet."

Victor grinned and pecked his nose. "Wait right here," he said. "I have to get your present."

Dashing back to their room, Victor returned moments later and placed a red envelope in Yuuri's hands.

Sliding his finger under the flap, Yuuri broke the seal and reached in, pulling out five strips of pink construction paper.

Each one had a hand-drawn heart in the center and a string of words underneath, written in Victor's neat penmanship.

Yuuri smiled as he read aloud:

"This coupon entitles Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov to one free hug from Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. See reverse for more details."

"Aw, Vitya..." Yuuri glanced up at him, eyes warm and brimming with tenderness.

"Do you like them?" Victor asked. There was a slight hitch to his voice and he rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting in nervous anticipation for Yuuri's answer.

Yuuri nodded, holding the envelope close to his chest. "I love them. Thank you."

"I feel bad, though," Victor said, gesturing to the cranes. "You gave me such a thoughtful gift that you worked on all year. And I..."

"Shh," Yuuri cut in gently. "Don't say that. It's perfect, Vitya... because it came from you. They're wonderful."

Victor seemed relieved, his mouth forming the soft heart shape that never failed to make Yuuri smile. "I'm glad," he said. "These are special coupons, too. They never expire, and they can be used over and over again."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's all there, written in fine print on the back," Victor said, flipping one of the coupons over. "And despite what it says on the other side, they can actually be exchanged for different things. I just didn't have enough space to put it all."

Yuuri carefully slipped the papers back in the envelope and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know." There was an unmistakable glint of mischief in Victor's eye, all while he played innocent. "Could be anything, really. A kiss. A massage. A blowjob... Your choice, love."

"Vitya!" Yuuri's cheeks flamed crimson, and he buried his face in Victor's shirt, earning him an amused laugh and a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Later that evening, however, Yuuri decided to take full advantage of his gift and redeem his first coupon for something far more intimate than a hug.

Splayed out bare on the bed, Yuuri gasped Victor's name, his grip on Victor's hair tightening from where the man was positioned between his thighs. Victor's mouth was hot and wet around him, and as his tongue prodded at the slit and encircled the head of his cock, Yuuri arched off the mattress with a strangled moan. He came hard, and when the initial sparks of ecstasy subsided into a warm thrum of pleasure that flowed through his veins, Yuuri loosened his hold on Victor's hair, letting his arm fall to his side.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri smiled to himself as he felt Victor curl up at his side and pull him into his arms.

He had definitely gotten the better gift.

* * *

 **Check me out on Tumblr! PrincessOfNewCorona!**


End file.
